


Улыбка

by Bronze_soul



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kinda?, Poetry, белые стихи, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: Старый около стих 12-13 года, я обожала кпд.





	Улыбка

И на лице её, обычно столь  
Мрачном и суровом,   
Для девушки-викинга,  
Живущих в суровых краях,  
Отразилась, как солнца  
Луч – улыбка.  
Для того, кого любило  
Её сердце, а он был хил,  
Настолько, что ни один,  
Из живущих на острове Олух,  
Подумать не мог, что именно он  
Принесёт всем мир,  
Но за это чуть не поплатившись  
Своей жизнью.  
А он улыбнулся ей в ответ,  
Потому как он тоже влюблён был в неё.  
Но улыбнулся парень не только ей,  
Но и брату-другу своему – дракону.  
Вы скажете, он глуп?  
Нет, он не глуп, что улыбается дракону!  
Ведь если бы давным-давно  
Парнишка убил бы дракона,  
То не был бы сейчас  
Известен всему острову,  
Как убивший главного дракона  
И приручивший всех других.  
И не было бы этих нескольких улыбок,  
А значит и стиха моего!

**Author's Note:**

> Старый около стих 12-13 года, я обожала кпд.


End file.
